


I Love How You Always Make Me Smile

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie gives his Pretty Bird a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love How You Always Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to do crack, or pure fluff, so once again- hurt/comfort. And I don't even think this has enough hugs to be part of this collection but...*shrugs*
> 
> Also this is an amalgamation of my knowledge of various comiclore spanning comics, tv shows, movies, etc.
> 
> Not beta'd.  
> I own nothing.

She was so done with this.

The loquacious, temperamental, insecure sidekicks, the tight-lipped, self-righteous, overly independent full members; both tiers of members from the League were driving her up the wall. It was ironic, in an irritating way, how alike the two sides were even though they both spent more time than adequate discussing the others shortfalls.

 _"They're idiotic children."_ Batman had said, right before turning the tables and quizzing her on how she was handling the other members, if she was doing her job right. Because Batman, among all his other talents, was also a certified therapist. Heh, yeah.

 _"I just don't understand why they won't listen."_ Superman had commented; frustrated, lost, confused. Dinah didn't need a degree to know he was talking about Kara more than the others.

 _"They don't trust us! They trained us. Do they not trust themselves?"_ Robin, the third one if Dinah counted correctly. To be truthful he rarely complained about Batman or any of the other mentors. That had been a particularly bad day for him.

 _"Fuck this."_ That had been Roy. She didn't even know where to start with Roy.

Some days she often had to wonder why she even bothered with this job. That's all it was, a job. To her it was something more, she was supposed to be helping, giving heroes someone to talk to who actually _knew_ what it was like to be on the frontlines, to make the hard decisions, to sacrifice the chance at a normal life, to lose a friend. Dinah hadn't walked into this with any intent on fixing anybody, people aren't like clocks, you can't turn a few screws, clean a few cogs, pop in a new battery and call it a day. People don't fix like that. They may not even fix. 

She had, however, walked in with the hope of getting some cooperation, of having people see and understand what she was trying to do and the importance of it. Who was she kidding? She lived with Ollie for crying out loud, and he may be criticized for it but the man represented the very stubbornness every member of the League possessed, the stubbornness they ignored and pretended didn't exist. At least Oliver was honest.

Dinah straightened the pile of her notes, Wally had gotten a bit physical before walking out, her papers were among the casualties. 

Wally was another she couldn't quite figure out. One would think a Flash, and a teen at that, would be more willing to see the issues, to accept and face them. But Wally wasn't. Whether it was the relationship with Artemis or the weight of the mantle, remained to be seen, but with Ollie's protective streak and Wally's high standards, Dinah had no doubt that both, and Wally's temporary death, were the contributing factors to his anxiety.

And he was only one among the many. There were plenty cases of flailing relationships, of loss and traumatizing deaths that somehow led to life. The more abundant the world of heroes became the more complicated it grew.

She had no intention of fixing this but she wasn't helping either. She was useless, accomplishing nothing, wasting her time. Batman still felt the earthquake that was Jason Todd's death, J'onn still feared fire to a debilitating extent, Hal carried the weight of a thousand souls, Kaldur'ahm still had the valley that separated him from his father, from the truth that was hidden. They were all broken, all cracked and rough, and _nothing_ could be fixed. She wasn't fixing, wasn't helping, she couldn't even handle her own issues!

 Dinah sent the frame flying, a momentary release, a small one but needed. It flew straight at the door, cracking against the oak as the door itself swung in a little.

"Whoa. Bad time?" Ollie's green eyes peered at her, he was smiling, like usual.

Dinah sighed, waving her hand and leaning against the desk. "It's as good time as any, I suppose."

Ollie shut the door behind him, hands behind his back as he rocked forward and back again on his feet. His head moved around, twisted and turned as though he was looking around the office, though his eyes themselves never left Dinah's.

"Place looks a bit different since the last time I was here."

"Wally. He seems to be taking after you and your temper tantrums."

"Hey, just because I take him and Artemis out sometimes does not mean I'm teaching them anything. And, I'm pretty sure I'm a above temper tantrums, they're more like hissy fits."

Dinah couldn't help but smile, her stress fading away with the helplessness. Ollie always did that for her.

"Now there's my pretty bird. What's going on, Dinah?"

"Nothing, Ollie. Just the usual."

"Usual? Is Booster Gold undressing you with his eyes? I'll sock him in the face again if he is."

"You undress me with your eyes."

"Yeah, but I'm your husband. I'm allowed."

"You did that before we were married."

"True love then, soul mate. Still allowed. Come here."

Dinah walked over, watching the ground as she got close. Ollie's eyes were far too intense.

He pressed their foreheads together, letting her lean against him. "You can't help those who don't want it." Ollie said, always knowing what she was thinking.

"But they _do_ want it. Being in the League, that's an open admittance of needing help, it's the whole point of the team. But in here...it's like the team falls away. I can't help them."

"How can you know if you've never had the chance? So maybe they do want it, I don't know. Batman strikes me as the 'I don't need anyone type' and I think it's an act but I've been told I'm a poor judge of character so...But if they want it, they have to ask for it. They're just not there yet babe. All you can do is wait."

"And if I wait forever?"

"Then I'll wait with you. And I know _so_ many things we can do while waiting."

Dinah slapped his chest at the low husky tone his voice took. "Such a manwhore."

"But you love it. Here, I got you something." Ollie finally brought his arms around, a stuffed bear resting in his hands. It was dressed in an outfit oddly similar to someone else's...

"A Robinhood outfit? Really."

Ollie let out a deep throaty laugh, pushing the bear into Dinah's arms. "Hell no, it's a Green Arrow outfit. Totally different."

Dinah smiled, running a finger along the hat before hugging it close to her chest. Somehow, she wasn't surprised when furry arms wrapped around her neck. "It hugs."

"Yeah, neat right? They're some kind of advanced techno stuff. Snuggle Bears."

"Where'd you get it? Roy likes to keep up on all the 'advanced techno stuff'. I haven't heard about this."

"Gotham. Yeah, surprised me too. Wayward shipment from Stark Industries. Yet another billionaire-run company, I hear the company's owner has his ass owned by a female friend, some long legged beauty."

Dinah rolled her eyes as Ollie snickered, like he had any room to talk. " _That_ sounds familiar."

"Guilty as charged. Hmm, you going to name him?"

"Maybe later." For now Dinah just pressed a kiss to Ollie's lips, the Snuggle bear trapped between them. "I love how you always make me smile."


End file.
